An Evening's Entertainment
by radarvictory
Summary: After the Wedding ceremony, the bride and groom entertain their guests. Three unknown guests show up and Miho goes into labor as a result.


Author's note: I don't own the following anime series: Witch Hunter Robin, Cardcaptor Sakura, Sailor Moon, Inu Yasha or Angelic Layer. I also don't own the songs Vincent by Don Mclean or Time in a bottle by Jim Croce.

Miho: radarvictory...

radarvictory: yes Ms. Nagira?

Miho: Thank you for the unexpected gift!

Shunji: Hey, I'm partly responsible, you know!

Miho: yes dear, you are.

radarvictory: you're both welcome. Enjoy the story but it's not completly done yet!

An Evening's Entertainment:  
Amon and Robin led their family and guests to the beach for the evening's entertainment. Robin had changed to a pink slip dress while Amon had taken off his jacket, tie and shoes. He rolled up his shirts sleeves and pant legs before Robin and he walked barefoot onto the still warm sands.  
The couple both carried guitars as they found rocky perches to sit out. Everyone arranged himself or herself around the newlywed and waited for the couple to begin. Robin set her twelve string aside as Amon strummed his instrument. He quietly played the song Vincent by Don Mclean with slightly different lines.

"Starry, starry night. Paint your palette blue and grey, Look out on a summer's day, With eyes that know the darkness in my soul. Shadows on the hills, Sketch the trees and the daffodils, Catch the breeze and the winter chills, In colors on the snowy linen land.  
  
"Now I understand what you tried to say to me, How you suffered for your sanity, How you tried to set them free. They would not listen, they did not know how. Perhaps they'll listen now.  
  
"Starry, starry night. Flaming flowers that brightly blaze, Swirling clouds in violet haze, Reflect in Robin's eyes of emerald green. Colors changing hue, morning field of amber grain, Weathered faces lined in pain, Are soothed beneath the artist's loving hand.  
  
"Now I understand what you tried to say to me, How you suffered for you sanity, How you tried to set them free. They would not listen, they did not know how. Perhaps they'll listen now.  
  
"For they could not love you, But still your love was true. And when no hope was left in sight On that starry, starry night, You hid away, as lovers often do. But I could have told you, Robin, This world was never meant for one As beautiful as you.  
  
"Starry, starry night. Portraits hung in empty halls, Frameless head on nameless walls, With eyes that watch the world and can't forget. Like the strangers that you've met, The ragged men in the ragged clothes, The silver thorn of blood rose, Lie crushed and broken on the virgin snow.  
  
"Now I think I know what you tried to say to me, How you suffered for your sanity, How you tried to set them free. They would not listen, they're not listening still. Perhaps they never will.  
  
As he played, images appeared behind the couple from the first meeting at Harry's to their wedding kiss. All their memories both harsh and gentle of their time together and apart. Robin watched as the images flowed from dark to a lighter theme ending in the wedding. She wiped away her tears with a handkerchief that Misaki handed her. She gently kissed the girl on the cheek in thanks. The young Deus nodded and went back to her group blushing.  
Robin walked over to Amon and leaned her head against his. He put the guitar aside and the two embraced for several minutes.  
"It's your turn now, songbird." Amon murmured under the applause for his performance  
She nodded and handed him the cotton square. Returning to her stone, she sat down and tuned her twelve string. The audience quieted to allow her to play. Robin sang Time in a bottle by Jim Croce to the sound of the waves sliding on the shore.  
  
"If I could save time in a bottle The first thing that I'd like to do Is to save every day Til' eternity passes away Just to spend them with you  
  
"If I could make days last forever If words could make wishes come true I'd save every day like a treasure and then Again, I would spend them with you  
  
"But there never seems to be enough time To do the things you want to do Once you find them I've looked around enough to know That you're the one I want to go Through time with  
  
"If I had a box just for wishes And dreams that had never come true The box would be empty Except for the memory Of how they were answered by you  
  
"But there never seems to be enough time To do the things you want to do Once you find them I've looked around enough to know That you're the one I want to go Through time with  
  
"That you're the one I want to go Through time with, Amon."  
  
Amon smiled at her choice and his heart soared at the words she meant for his ears alone. At the end of her song, there was complete silence as she looked up. She wondered why it was so quiet when she saw her grandfather's ghost lead three shining figures forward to the young couple.  
"Grandfather, what... is happening?" Robin whispered in shock.  
"My pardon but these guest were unable to come inside the wards. Once we moved to the beach, I was able to bring them here." He held up a hand to forestall any question from the audience.  
Yue nodded as he considered the ghostly priest's words. It made sense, the vague feeling of someone attempting to get inside the protected area.  
"I wish to introduce three important guests. This is Maria and Toudu who are Robin's parents. And this is Amon's mother." Father Juliano would have said more but for Robin and Amon turning pale at the sight of their dead parents.  
Her parents approached her as Robin held out trembling hands to them. They caught her in a strong embrace as she wept. Maria stroked her daughter's golden hair as Toudu patted her on the shoulder. She looked up into their faces and smiled at them both. The three stood there memorizing their faces to the stunned silence from the audience.  
Amon watched in amazement at his wife and her parents standing there. He felt a ghostly touch on his arm when his mother came up to stand next to him. Gently he embraced her, how do you hug someone who you cared for and were killed before your eyes as a child? She touched his face and said how much she loved him.  
Shunji walked forward with Miho hand in hand with him. He bowed to his stepmother and she hugged Miho and him with loving arms. Miho turned her attention to Maria who nodded back at the empathy. That had been the woman she'd seen earlier as Robin had put on her bridal veil. What do you say to three spirit guests? Miho considered as she leaned on a rock when the first labor pains hit her hard.  
Miho groaned as she fell to her knees in pain. She felt a pair of hands steady her as she was lifted up in the air to settle in Yue's arms. Slitting her eyes open, she looked up into both Toya and Yue's concerned faces.  
"Lady Miho, is there a hospital near by where you can be helped?" Toya asked as he felt her sweaty face and checked her pulse.  
"Yes, Michael can tell you where... Uhh, this hurts too much!" Miho grunted in pain.  
"Sakura, get both Kero and Michael over here now!" Toya shouted at his sister who waved to them.  
She quickly reappeared with both in tow. Kero swiftly changed as Michael told Toya how to get to the hospital. Shunji showed up as soon as he heard his wife scream in pain.  
"Here's what we do. Yue will carry Miho while Shunji and I follow on Kero. Mamoru, you and Usagi are in charge of things during this time." Toya took charge as Shunji and he got on Kero's back.  
"I think that the inner circle will want to go and the rest of us should stay here. Kero and Yue will be guards enough for those who'll want to wait there." Lady Kaede said firmly as she looked about at the concerned faces.  
"But why is Toya going?" Misaki asked.  
"My brother is a doctor and can help. Especially with the birth of two gifted babies." Sakura told the Deus with a nod.  
"Oh."  
"Let's head out. Shunji, we'll follow as soon as we can. We'll bring what ever you need and what Miho's packed." Yurika shouted as Yue and Kero took flight.  
Everyone shielded their faces as the their wings sent a down wind to those on the ground. Robin his her face against Amon's shoulder and he held her tightly in real fear. The four ghosts approached and offered to keep watch over the mansion. Amon thanked them as he felt Robin's shoulders begin to shake. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she wept. As they stood there, the hourly bell struck midnight. Robin lifted her head in surprise as she heard the village church bell. Lady Kaede herded the girls inside while Mamoru took the boys in.  
The inner circle with Amon and Robin leading ran into the mansion. Quickly changing and cleaning up, they regrouped in the hall with Miho's bags.  
"Um guys, how are we supposed to get to the hospital?" Michael asked as he hefted his bag with two laptops inside.  
"I believe that Eriol, Syaron and I can help you with that." Sakura said as she approached with the two mages.  
"Were you not just sent inside?" Mika asked the three young wizards with a sharp look.  
They nodded and shifted from foot to foot under her piercing gaze. Michael touched her arm and she desisted. Sighing in relief, they pointed their staffs and sword together towards the front doors.  
"Take a deep breath." Eriol warned them as a light flowed from the joined items.  
The gateway flickered and came into focus as the power stabilized. The waiting room was pictured on the other side.  
"Better hurry, we're only able to hold this for two minutes." Sakura told them with gritted teeth as her arms vibrated with the strain.  
The inner circle nodded and tightened their hands on their bags and each other. Robin swallowed hard and Amon put his arm around her waist. They all rushed through the portal and felt as if they were falling down.  
Spilling to the waiting room, they looked back at the gateway. The three mages waved goodbye and the portal shuddered to flicked out in a burst of light.


End file.
